Cartas
by FireKai
Summary: Como é que o Mario e a Princesa Peach se conheceram? Porque é que ele a foi salvar da primeira vez que ela foi raptada? Porque eles tinham falado por cartas. Curiosos? Leiam a fic. Oneshot.


**Esta fic passa-se na altura de Super Mario Brothers, quando o Mario e a Princesa Peach ainda não se conheciam.**

**Primeira Carta da Princesa Peach**

**Querido Desconhecido**

Eu estou presa num castelo! Um monstro estúpido, de nome Bowser, lembrou-se de me raptar e de se apoderar do meu reino!

Eu estou aqui, sozinha, abandonada e sem ninguém! Alguém que me salve por favor!

Como já deves ter percebido, eu sou uma princesa. O meu nome é Peach Toadstool. Bem, deves ter ouvido falar de mim, afinal sou a Princesa do Reino Cogumelo.

Desculpa se estou a incomodar-te (obviamente que estou!) mas ajuda-me. Serás recompensado, prometo.

Vou enviar esta carta dentro duma garrafa e atirá-la ao mar, que passa aqui perto do castelo. Espero que alguém a encontre.

**Beijos da Princesa Peach**

**Primeira Carta do Mario**

**Querida Princesa**

O meu nome é Mario. Sou canalizador e estou há pouco tempo no Reino Cogumelo.

Encontrei a tua carta enquanto passeava pela praia. É claro que te vou ajudar.

Ouvi falar muito de ti. Parece que todos gostam de ti e dizem que és muito bonita.

Espero que não fiques zangada de eu te tratar por tu, mas não gosto de tratar as pessoas por você.

Vou a caminho. Não te preocupes, eu salvo-te!

Já tive de saltar em cima de uns Goombas e uns chatos de uns Koopa Troopas tentaram barrar-me o caminho, mas eu acabei com eles.

Neste momento estou a escrever perto de uma ponte. Tive de nadar por um mar cheio de Bloopers, fiquei todo ensopado.

Agora tenho de parar de escrever e vou concentrar-me em te salvar.

Vou mandar-te a carta por um pombo-correio. Espero que ele te encontre.

**Abraços do Mario**

**Segunda Carta da Princesa Peach**

**Querido Mario**

Fiquei surpreendida por saber que eras um canalizador. Esperava que fosses um cavaleiro andante, um príncipe montado num cavalo branco... enfim…

Mas penso que serves, desde que me salves, ok? Só para saberes, eu não fui a única a ser raptada, alguns dos meus servos também foram raptados.

Isto aqui tem estado calmo. A comida não é lá grande coisa, mas ao menos consegui que o Bowser limpasse a minha cela. Sinceramente, estava nojenta!

Todos os dias o Bowser fala dos seus planos para tornar o meu reino num inferno vivo. Já estou farta de ouvir sempre a mesma história.

Por favor, apressa-te a salvar-me. Estou aqui a morrer de tédio.

**Beijos da Princesa que espera ser salva**

**Segunda Carta do Mario**

**Querida Princesa**

Já salvei alguns dos teus servos, uns pequenotes com uns chapéus esquisitos em forma de cogumelo.

Eles são é uns grandes chatos, pois estão sempre a dizer que a princesa está noutro castelo. Eu tenho olhos, bolas! Consigo bem distinguir entre uma princesa e uns baixotes quaisqueres.

Já tive de enfrentar todo o tipo de perigos. Uns monstrinhos que voam numas nuvens mandaram-me bolas com espinhos, que depois começavam a andar. Foi um trabalhão para me desviar!

E depois, em todos os castelos, aparecia um monstro feioso, que suponho que seja o tal Bowser e acabava sempre por ser uma farsa e cair na lava e morrer.

De certeza que o verdadeiro Bowser não é muito forte. Estou a chegar princesa. Em breve estarás livre.

**Beijos do Mario**

**Última Carta da Peach**

**Querido Mario**

Bolas isto é para hoje ou para daqui a vinte anos? Parece que estás a percorrer todos os castelos, menos aquele onde eu estou. O Bowser anda furioso e com um mau humor do pior.

Agora contratou imensos monstros para proteger o castelo, pois tem medo que tu consigas chegar aqui. Espero bem que consigas, senão a quem é que eu vou recorrer?

Bom, desculpa por estar a ser chata, mas é do stress de estar aqui presa. Quando sair daqui, vais ver que eu nem sou assim muito chata e até cozinho bem. Depois vou fazer-te alguns bolos… ou mando alguns dos meus servos fazerem o bolo.

Vá, agora continua o teu caminho, para veres se chegas aqui depressa. Estou à tua espera. Adeus.

**Um grande beijo da Princesa Peach**

Passado um dia, o Mario chegou ao castelo do Bowser e venceu-o, libertando a Princesa Peach, que deixou de ser tão chata e passou a ver as coisas de outra maneira… bem, até ser raptada novamente. Mas como ela se foi habituando a ser raptada, não houve problema.

**Fim!**

**E assim termina esta pequena fic. O que é que acharam? Mandem reviews por favor!**


End file.
